The London Institute
by KellyHerondale
Summary: Tessa gets accepted into the London Institute, the school where all rich kids attend. Tessa first almost gets hit by a limo that belongs to Will Herondale and then she falls into the arms of a silver-haired boy. In this love triangle, how will she choose? Mostly Jessa and some Wessa. Jem/Tessa Tessa/Will
1. Almost dying and falling into Jem

**Hey y'all! I really like saying the word y'all. So how y'all doing? I discontinued The London Institute fan fic. I'm sorry, but it's not coming to me. I decided to just do an Infernal Devices fan fic. **

**One story at a time for me! I hope y'all who wanted to read that story won't be mad.**

**By the way, I can't write in the third person, I have problems writing like that. It drives me nuts, but I'll deal with it.**

**Warning: MOSTLY JESSA! SOME WESSA! IF HARD CORE WESSA FAN, THEN DO NOT READ! I DO NOT NEED A REVIEW SAYING THAT PEOPLE WANTED ME DEAD! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TID characters.**

* * *

**Tessa**

Tessa never liked boarding schools, she didn't like the school even more when she found out it was a school for rich kids who spend their money on diamonds, gold, platinum or silver.

Tessa hated to be in the same school as all those spoiled brats, wasting their money on whatever they wanted.

She also envied her brother Nate. he didn't have to go, he could do anything, he was free like a bird.

Tessa on the other hand was like a bird in a cage, a prisoner.

She followed the rules and did everything as told because she was afraid of thinking out of the box or even breaking a rule.

Reasoning with her mom just made things worse, her mom just drove her to the airport and threw her suitcase at her and left.

Elizabeth Gray was Tessa's mom and she loved to brag, so when she saw that this school, one of the best recommended most expensive schools in the world was offering scholarship to go to the London Institute.

Since Tessa had excellent grades, so her mom took advantage and signed her up without poor Tessa knowing.

It also gave Elizabeth the perfect opportunity to tell her neighbours, friends and everyone that her daughter was going to one of the best schools in the world. Also it was in London!

Anywhere Tessa went, she always had books with her, books were practically her life, she needed it. She literally breathed books! So before her mom drove her to the airport, she announced that Tessa was going to London to go to that boarding school, Tessa immediately grabbed all her Charles Dickens books and her current book, _Pride and Prejudice. _

Then Tessa pleaded, begged, bargained and even bribed her mom to let her stay here in NYC, but her mother was a stubborn woman as everyone who knew her had said.

So Tessa was on an airplane watching the buildings, trees and animals turn into little ants and then there was simply just clouds. Now was the perfect opportunity to read her books.

_Now which book? _Was one of Tessa's most common thoughts. It always ended with Tessa choosing A Tale of Two Cities By: Charles Dickens, it was her all time favourite book. She always loved how Sydney Carton died for Lucie Manette. She always imagined herself as Lucie Manette and imagined two guys fighting for her. A beautiful story that Tessa had read for over hundreds of times.

The plane finally landed, she was now in the beautiful yet gloomy London, England!

It was raining sadly, there was hardly any sunlight here, so people here looked like vampires. The people there mostly had pale skin and wore dark clothing.

Tessa thanked the angel when she remembered that she brought an umbrella with her.

She looked around and asked people, who all had british accents. She then finally found the London Institute.

It was obvious that it was the London Institute since there was somehow signs Tessa didn't notice. With a relived sigh she walked in, but as she walked in suddenly a limo zoomed right in front of her, Tessa froze.

The door opened and out stepped two people with dark hair, one of them was a girl, the other was a boy with a scowl, he was quite handsome but something in the back of Tessa's head told her this boy was bad news.

Tessa didn't like him, she just didn't. It was that simple and she wasn't afraid. She then thought better and walked away and into the Institute.

Since she was trying to avoid the dark hair siblings she didn't see a foot sticking out, so she tripped over it and just as she was about to fall face first, she was caught by a silver-haired boy holding her up.

Tessa was speechless and so was everyone else. They all formed a circle around them and turned their attention to her and the silver-haired boy. He seemed pretty fragile but when he lifted Tessa up with one hand, she was surprised.

He was standing so close to her, Tessa was scared, time to get out of here. "Um.. Thanks..." She said mumbling trying to let go of the boy's grip.

"Your welcome." He said blushing

Tessa studied him, he had this calm aura, it was peaceful and he was so handsome and polite, at least that was what she thought.

She started to walk away, but then the boy caught her wrist "You forgot to introduce yourself. I'm Jem Carstairs." He said smoothly.

"I'm Theresa Gray, but I prefer to be called Tessa." She said.

Jem smiled at her and she smiled back awkwardly and went to find the office.

It took awhile, but as long as it took to find the institute. When she reached the office she gave a sigh of relief.

She went to the secretary and smiled shyly at the secretary. "Hi, I'm Tessa Gray, can I get my schedule please?" She asked and the secretary went and got one for her with a smile. "Thanks" Said Tessa as she walked through the door.

Tessa dragged her luggage with her towards the elevator and for her room, when she found her room, she opened the door and she started taking out her stuff and arranging her books on one shelf and her clothes in the closet.

When she finished arranging her stuff, a girl with brown eyes with long hair in a ponytail came into the room. She looked at her suprised. "Oh! Hi! You must be my roommate Tessa! I'm Sophie." She said.

Sophie had a huge scar on the left side of her face, from her brow to her jaw line. Tessa stared at it, who would do this to her? She thought better and decided not to ask.

"How do you know I'm Tessa?" Asked Tessa.

"Well I know since the whole school practically knows you because Jem caught you." She said with a sigh.

"So is why is he so important?" Asked Tessa.

"Why aren't you curious. Well how do I begin? Ok, so there was a boy named Will Herondale, he had dark hair and blue eyes and had a little sister Cecily who also had dark hair and blue eyes. Will was a troublemaker, OK fine, that was an understatement.

He was annoying, arrogant and irratating. Then Jem came along and he was the only one who could stand Will. Suprising really, he was always so kind and patient and calm. Then somehow they became of what they call _parabati." _Finished Sophie.

Tessa nodded as Sophie explained to her who was nice and who was not and who to avoid and who to be friends with and all that stuff.

Then it was dinner time "It's dinner time, we have to have food!" Exclaimed Sophie.

Tessa followed Sophie to the dining room and then she saw Jem walk toward her. "Tessa, do you and Sophie want to sit with me and my friends?" He asked politely.

The girls glanced at each other and nodded and then they followed Jem to his table.

* * *

**Worse way to end a chapter.**


	2. Asking out people

**Thank you for the reviews! GO SHIPPERS! This chapter may be boring, but it take time. Patience people.**

**Shoutout to SilverC (Guest)!**

* * *

**Jem**

Jem did not know what was wrong with him. When he caught Tessa from falling face first, it felt like there was sparks or some sort of connection. It felt like they were meant to be. But Jem didn't know how to tell Tessa that, she probably just thought he was strange.

So he invited her and her friend to sit with him and the others. As he led the girls towards the table where he and the others were sitting, Will was smirking at Jem while he smiled politely back. Will knew Jem very well, they were practically brothers, parabati, was what they called each other.

"Come on Tessa and Sophie, Ok, this is Will, Cecily, Gabriel and Gideon." Said Jem. Tessa looked so shy, probably because she was. She waved shyly while Sophie just stood there like a statue.

Jem sat down and made gestures to Tessa and Sophie to sit down. They sat down and everyone were completely quiet. Jem tried to make some conversation "So... Tessa, since this school is based on your talents, what's your talent?" Asked Jem.

Tessa flushed when everyone was staring at her waiting to hear her answer, it was obvious that she wasn't used to attention. "Um, I like to read a lot, so I guess literature."

Will smirked "Ohh, a bookworm. That's cute."

Tessa glared at him, Will's word sounded so insulting, but he never really said that. "Does it really matter that I read? What's yours?" She asked.

He smirked again "Literature." Tessa sighed and then mumbled "Great."

This was going to be a very dramatic year.

* * *

A month later...

There were posters everywhere! It was mainly about the annual Halloween dance, everyone wearing a costume and all that with a date so and forth.

Since Jem, Will, Gabriel and Gideon were 'The Shadowhunters', that was what they called themselves and it was Will who thought of the name because it sounded cool, anyways they were they Shadowhunters, it was mostly the girls (The fake bitchy kind) flinging themselves onto the Shadowhunters and asking them before the Shadowhunters even had a chance to ask someone. They were mostly busy running away from MOST of the girls.

Anyways it was mostly Will who the girls were chasing and Will was dramatically screaming "NOOO! WHY WAS I BORN SO HANDSOME? WHY ME?" Jem and the other shadowhunters laughed at Will's outburst.

Jem wanted to get Tessa to go to the dance with him, but he wasn't sure if Tessa would agree to go with him, Tessa was barely his friend. Jem didn't know what to do. He knew that Gabriel was probably going with Cecily and that Gideon was going to be with Sophie. Jem didn't know why he thought that, but after years of experience, he decided to trust his instinct.

He guessed that he was going to be a man and ask his Tessa to the Halloween dance.

* * *

**Tessa**

It was pretty obvious that everyone was excited about the dance. Tessa wished that someone would ask her to the stupid dance already! Even if someone asked her to the dance, she still had to get a costume. Maybe she would be an angel like her clockwork angel necklace, but as an angel with wings, a white dress with white flats or heels, a halo and white nail polish. That could work!

Since Tessa and Sophie were roommates, they could talk to each other 24/7 if there were no classes. "Sophie?" Asked Tessa

"Yeah?" Answered Sophie

"I'm bored." Said Tessa

"Me too." Replied Sophie

"Who do you think is going to ask me to the dance?" Asked Tessa,

"I think Jem or Wi- Wait! Do you like Will or Jem at all?" Asked Sophie mischievously.

Tessa blushed "I'm not sure, I mean I like Jem and Will, but I don't know who I like more." She answered

Sophie sighed "Great, now we shall wait to see who asks you to the dance first."

Tessa froze "Then do I agree to go with them or not?" She asked.

"You say yes, you have to make the other one jealous." Replied Sophie.

Tessa nodded, now all she needed to do was to wait.

Tessa thought of the dance and imagined who she would be with and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Tessa woke up when Sophie yelled in her ear. Her ear may never be the same ever again.

"Ok, I'm up. No need to yell." Said Tessa wearily.

Sophie smiled successfully.

Tessa grumbled, she never liked waking up early or in the morning. She grabbed her hideous uniform, the uniform was complete with a black blazer with the school logo stitched onto the blazer with a crisp white dress shirt then with a skirt! Tessa absolutely hated skirts! It was too girly in Tessa's opinion. The skirt reached Tessa's knees so it wasn't so bad, but she still didn't feel so happy about wearing a skirt.

When Tessa finally came out of the washroom, Sophie was already gone, that traitor.

She grabbed her school bag and went to find her locker 29185, 29186, 29187, 29188, 29189, 29190! She found her locker, but there was Will Herondale right in front of her locker with his fangirls around him. Almost none of them wore blazers, they also wore skirts that were at least twice their size. They looked like complete sluts.

Will Herondale wasn't much help, he seemed to enjoy the girls fighting for his attention, it was so annoying and rude of Will to do something like that and play with them. How dare he! Girls were not toys! They actually have hearts! Tessa still needed to get to her locker. "Excuse me, but I need to get to my locker." She said to Will.

He gasped "You're 29190? Great." and then he glanced at his fangirls "Your time is over now, what are you standing there for? Shoo!" He made a a go away gesture. Most of the girls were crying and running away. Now that made Tessa snap. She glared at him hard "You know that it's not nice to be so mean to them, you could at least be more polite."

Will shrugged "I don't really care, but I think you care about me. Don't you?" He said batting his lashes "I know that everyone's so desperate to get my attention, so yes, I'll go to the dance with you." Then all heads turned to Tessa and Will, there were shushed whispers, _Really? Her again? She's not even pretty! How can she get Will's attention? _

Tessa was angry at Will "I never even asked you _Will." _She said his name like a curse, who Will didn't seem to hear that "Ok, I'll pick you up at 8 'o clock!" He waved leaving Tessa shocked and angry.

The nerve of that boy!

Tessa turned around and found Jem behind her why were boys popping out of nowhere? "Hey, Jem." She said awkwardly

Jem gave her a smile "Hey Tess, I was wondering if... you wanted ... to go to-" He was cut off by Will yelling "Remember Tessa! AT 8!" Tessa rolled her eyes and ignored Will's shouts.

"You were saying..." Said Tessa

"Um... Will you go to the dance with me?" Asked Jem

Tessa's smile flatered "Um... Sure."

* * *

**Oh no, this is going to be bad. Hope you enjoyed it! **


	3. Making Choices

**Thank you all to the reviews! I didn't really have much time to think because I was sick to the head, I had to blow my nose 24/7 and I had a sore throat. I just have to say that I hate sore throats and cherry medicine. I like to eat cherry, just not the medicine. Did anyone watch the new episode of TVD? It was amazing! Except for when Tyler/Julien ripped out Stefan's heart. P.S, he's dead!**

**Emilie (Guest): Thanks so much for reading this story, it's what motivates me!**

**Thalia (Guest): Tessa has too! I'm evil! Plus, I like your idea, DARK PAST! I don't know about the abusive part. Jessa and Wessa soon!**

**SilverCarstairs (Guest): Thank you for calling me and my fabulous story fabulous! Scratch that, thank you for WRITING/REVIEWING that I'm fabulous!**

**Lutheish: Thanks for the support! I am totally a Jessa shipper! They're OTP for life!**

**Lauren (Guest): I adore you too! I will so Jessaing! We should totally create like a club for Jessa shippers!**

**Note: I'M SO SORRY WESSA SHIPPERS! I'M SO SORRY! DON'T KILL ME! **

* * *

Tessa

Tessa couldn't sleep that night when Will asked her-ish and then Jem asked her to the dance.

Tessa really should have thought about even going to the dance, maybe she could even fake being sick.

She sighed "Sophie? Are you awake?"

"Umh? Yeah?" Mumbled Sophie

"Will and Jem both asked me to the dance." Said Tessa, it must have caught Sophie's attention because she immediately woke up completely and opened the lights.

"Who did you say yes to?" Asked Sophie

"Both." Said Tessa miserably "I should have thought about it before saying yes." Then Sophie threw a yellow polka-dotted pillow at Tessa.

"Of course, you should!" Shouted Sophie

Tessa shrugged "Who do I go with?"

"Want the truth?"

Tessa nodded excitedly.

"Go with Jem, Will is more of a player. Jem never asked anyone to the dance before anyways! You're his first!" Squealed Sophie

Then the girls kept squealing and giggling about boys and clothes.

"Ok, Soph, did anyone ask you to the dance?" She asked

Sophie blushed "Well there is someone."

"Don't just sit there! Tell me who it is! I'm dying to know!" Exclaimed Tessa

Sophie sighed "Gideon Lightwood"

They both sighed thinking about the dance, they're dresses swaying and twirling, sparkly and shiny. They slowly fell asleep dreaming happily. Tessa finally felt the huge weight on her shoulders disappear.

* * *

The alarm clock blared shrieking and both Tessa and Sophie jumped up ready to go.

"Today's the dance!" They yelled in unison.

Everyone at the Institute were excited, it would be 8 when the dance starts after school. You could literally feel the excitement and all the whispering about what they would wear and how much it costed and how sparkly it looked on them.

Usually Tessa would have rolled her eyes and shake her head at how shallow they were, but she too had a date! She was with everyone squealing! It seemed even the teachers were excited because the teachers, like the students could go to the dance as well, they had no homework at all.

The day went by really fast, so fast no one really remembered what happened.

* * *

Tessa was looking through her closet looking for an appropriate costume for an angel costume.

Sophie helped to with the make up because she was more familiar with how to put on nail polish and the eye liner and blush.

The nail polish was white and the eye liner was blue so it made Tessa's eyes look more blue than gray. Tessa's angel wings were beautiful, it was amazing in so many ways. Tessa's dress was a dress made in a Greek-ish style.

It was a one shouldered gown-ish dress and it had a shoulder maxi dress with a sweetheart neckline and boned bodice, draped bow, cascading ruffle, and slit at front, pleating at waist.

It was beautiful and perfect.

Sophie on the other hand was dressed as a devil, she wore a red mini dress with a hair band with sparkly devil horns on it.

Her shoes were sparkly red and she was wearing red, head to toe with red nail polish.

Sophie looked so pretty and her scar just made Sophie look badass.

Someone knocked at the door, there was a very angry Will and a not that calm Jem. Tessa sighed, she should have told them first. "Hi." She waved awkwardly.

They glared at each other than at Tessa. Jem took a deep breath and smiled "Hi Tessa, mind telling me and Will how you said yes to both of us?"

Jem and Will looked like angels with their sophisticated look, or those shadowhunter people she had read about in a book, they had weapons hidden in several pockets of theirs, which was confusing since there were alot of pockets. They also were wearing dark coloured clothing, mostly black. They looked like a shadowhunter, well an angry shadowhunter.

Tessa shrugged "I never really said yes to Will, he just ran away yelling that I asked him out. I didn't."

Will glared at Tessa while Jem and Sophie stifled their laughter, Will walked away angrily swearing on revenge.

Jem held out his hand and Tessa took it and they went to the dance.

The dance was in the gym, and there was banners, confetti, people making out, dancing and excitement.

Jem looked at Tessa and Tessa looked back, she believed it was called eye contact. Jem smiled at her with a genuine smile "May I have this dance? Tess?" He asked

Tessa laughed and nodded and she took Jem's hand and together they swayed to the beat and danced. Jem twirled Tessa and he said "Tessa, did I mention that you look like an angel?"

"You just did."

"Can I ask you something?" Asked Jem

"Yes?"

"Why did you choose me instead of Will?" Asked Jem

"Well, I just wanted to." Said Tessa unsure of what to say.

* * *

**What happened earlier... **

**Jem**

Jem and Will were roommates and were very excited about the dance also as well as the girls.

"William who did you ask to the dance?" Asked Jem eyeing Will's dreamy look.

"Tess."

"As in Tessa Gray?" Asked Jem in shock

Will nodded

Jem gaped and Wil jumped up "Do you need your medicine?" He asked frantically

Jem shook his head "No, it's just I asked Tessa too."

"YOU WHAT?" Yelled Will

He shrugged "She said yes to me."

Will fainted dramatically and sprang up again.

"That's not possible, I asked her and she agreed."

Jem raised his brow "Really? You happen to think things that don't really happen."

Will glared at Jem "How dare you! I shall prove to you she agreed!"

Jem followed Will and together they went to Tessa's room to see who would win.

* * *

**Present**

Jem had won but what would happen to Will now?

* * *

**I'm so sorry Wessa shippers! P.S. I'm a Jessa shipper! Go them! I can see their wedding! Awww, adorable. OTP!**

**Review and follow! I'm on Twitter and Instagram! KellyHerondale (Twitter) and yeahhhhimkelly (Instagram)**

**Check out my videos! How to break a board.**


	4. DATING

**Hello people who are reading!**

** P.S. spoiler alert! SKIP AHEAD IF YOU DID NOT WATCH TVD!**

**I saw the new TVD (The Vampire Diaries) episode! It was so sad! Goodbye Bonnie and Damon! *Sobs* They (Bonnie and Damon) were holding hands and then they got sucked away and into darkness! NOOO! WHY? On the good side, bye-bye bad guys! I'm talking to you travelers! Plus, STEFAN AND CAROLINE? In the amazing books, it was Stefan and Elena! I want Stelena and Delena! UGHH! Why? *Sobs* WHYYYYYY? NOOOO! NOT DAMON! BONNIE! NOOOO! WHY?!**

**Anyways, thank you to everyone who reviewed followed, favourited and read my chapter! THANK YOU! P.S. While writing this story, I myself was getting the feels!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Judith Rumelt owns aka the amazing Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

**SHOUTOUTS TO:**

**Jessa Forever (Guest)**

**Me too! I love Jessa! I'll try to add lots of Jessa!**

**Me (Guest)**

**Thank you for telling me that I need to improve, thank you! I'll try my best!**

**SilverCarstairs (Guest)**

**Happy birthday! Sorry for spoiling the TVD episode so I put a spoiler alert!**

**Lutheish **

**I solemnly swear that I will never ever make this story a Wessa story! There are enough, time for the Jessa shippers to come out and WRITEEEEEE!**

* * *

**Will**

Will wanted to be mad at Jem, but it was practically impossible for Will or anyone else who knows Jem. Jem was always in control, calm and always patient. So being mad at Jem was impossible.

Being mad at Tessa wasn't that hard, well he was mad at her. Will didn't really know why he was mad, well first Tessa agreed to go to the dance with Will then Jem stole Tessa, after that Tessa took Jem's side.

Will clearly lost, it was really obvious when Tessa said that she never agreed to go with Will to the dance.

Will was going to get revenge, because it was one of the things he was best at doing. Revenge really is sweet.

Then Jem came in and he looked alive not a dreary as he was most of time because Jem was well, he was going to die.

_*Flashback* 5 years ago_

_Summer was over and Autumn was coming. Jem embraced Will in the man-ish, boy-ish way. J_

_em looked different, his hair changed, his eyes changed, his skin tone changed. Jem was now all silver, his hair was dark silver, his eyes were glowing silver? His skin tone seemed to have a silvery aura._

_Jem smiled at Will. "Hello William, I'm dying very slowly, so what did you do during the summer?" Jem had said that he was dying so casually and politely. How could you just say that you're dying and then change the subject?_

_Will stared at Jem "W-what? You're, you're dying?" He gasped "How? Please tell me you died your hair, put on tinted contacts and put silver powder on yourself." Jem had grimaced when Will had mentioned the silver powder part._

_"I got poisioned and the medicine didn't work, it just made it worse, and this silver powder, this yin fen is killing me slowly but without it, I'll die quick." He explained "So how was your summer?" Asked Jem._

_*End of flashback*_

Ever since then Jem had lost his spark, his touch, Jem used to be just like Will, impatient, quirky, irritating and just like Will irresistable and his hair was almost as dark as Will's fantastic sexy hair. **AN: THIS IS IN WILL"S POINT OF VIEW! I DON'T THINK WILL'S HAIR IS SEXY!**

Everyone else just assumed that the silver hair and all that was a dare that included Jem dying his hair and how it stayed like that.

Jem was smiling and whenever Jem smiled it always lit up the room. He was peaceful.

"Hi Will!" Said Jem smiling in a very silly way. He was also giggling? Was Jem drunk? He was never drunk! Will was unprepared, what was he going to do? This had never happened in his life before. Maybe he could go on Google and search up _What to do with a drunk Jem Carstairs _

Well, all he could do was wait or...

Will dragged Jem to the bathroom and threw him into the tub, Will sighed, he hoped he wouldn't have to do this everyday because this was hard work. He poured water onto Jem and that woke Jem up from his drunkness.

Will smiled in success "I AM SUCH A GENUIS!" He shouted fist pumping the air.

Jem spat out water and glared at Will "Really Will? Is this necessary?"

Will nodded smirking "You were drunk. I finally saw Jem drunk!" He sang "Oh and was Tessa drunk too?" He asked and by Jem's expression he guessed it was a no.

* * *

Jem

Jem didn't even know he was drunk until Will poured icy cold water into himself. What had happened a few hours ago? The conversation and the kiss.

Jem blushed at the memory it must have been both Jem and Tessa's first time kissing.

He wondered if Tessa was thinking about the same thing, he wondered if Tessa like him.

Maybe Jem could ask Tessa, but wouldn't it be less awkward if Tessa went up to him and just declared that she liked him.

Well the Winter ball was coming, Jem could ask Tessa to the Winter ball.

Jem wasn't even sure if he and Tessa were even dating, it was only a dance.

He guessed that he was going to have to ask Tessa about it then.

He fell asleep dreaming happily not even noticing Will for the first time in his whole life.

* * *

Tessa

Tessa was walking towards Drama class, her least favourite class when Jem ran towards her. What happened last night was really funny, Jem turned out to be really funny when drunk. Tessa laughed at the thought of last night.

"Hi Jem" Said Tessa

"Hi Tessa, I was wondering what place we are in." Said Jem, Jem must have been panicing because his words were fast and rapid.

Tessa faked oblivion "What position?"

Jem gestured himself and her "This position, as in are we dating or something?"

Tessa laughed "If you want to Jem."

Jem smiled "Call me James."

Tessa rolled her eyes "Fine _James. _"

Everyone being the nosy people they were overheard and started causing a ruckus and yelling stuff like _I knew it! I was right! Pay up! _

Most of the guys were cheering and some girls, the rest of the girls were glaring at Tessa for taking Jem.

Then Jem did the most unbelievable thing, he pulled Tessa by the waist towards him and he kissed her. Jem's lips were soft against her lips, it fit perfectly. Jem tasted of burnt sugar, which was strange, do all guys taste like burnt sugar?

Tessa was shocked that Jem did that, it shocked everyone who were watching, which was practically the whole school.

Jem pulled away and winked at Tessa and left for class.

Tessa was shocked, she shook her head, she really did kiss James Carstairs. It was amazing.

During drama class, Tessa found out they were holding a play, it was Pride and Prejudice, then Tessa found out that she was Elizabeth Bennet and that Will was Mr. Darcy and Jem was Mr. Wickham.

* * *

**When I was writing the kissing scene I realized that Jem and Tessa shouldn't do that stuff because they had a crowd watching them, it's better if they were alone doing those things. **

**I'm getting the feels! Today's the 17th of May, tomorrow is May 18th, 10 more days left until COHF comes out! **

**I also realized that when I write kissing scenes, it's really short so I'm working on it.**

**REVIEW! Tell me your thoughts! **


	5. Kissing Herondale

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI**

**THE FAULT IN OUR STARS ARE COMING OUT! ON JUNE 6! ARE YOU EXCITED? I AM! I HAVE COHF! I AM DYING TO FINISH THIS BOOK! I'M GETTING THE FEELS!**

* * *

Jem

Since Jem and Tessa were now officially dating, they weren't supposed to keep secrets right? Well, he was going to tell Tessa about everything. They were like a pair of warriors who fight together as lifelong partners, bound together by oath. Their bond were not reflected only in their closeness and willingness to lay down their lives for one another, but also in oath.

Jem and Will made a oath, it was:

_Entreat me not to leave thee,_  
_Or return from following after thee—for whither thou goest, I will go,_  
_And where thou lodgest, I will lodge._  
_Thy people shall be my people, and thy God my God. _  
_Where thou diest, will I die, and there will I be buried. _  
_The Angel do so to me, and more also, if aught but death part thee and me._

It was a great oath since they were like 8 years old when they made it up, well it was mostly Jem's idea. Will was busy being obnoxious.

Years later, they formed a group, the shadowhunters. They were parabati as what they liked to call each other.

Gabriel and Will quite disliked each other, maybe even hated each other, but they couldn't because Cecily, Will's little sister that's not so little was dating Gabriel Lightwood.

Will had broke Gabriel's arm before after a Christmas party fight that ended with a crying and embarrassed Tatiana and broken-armed Gabriel.

That was when they're hatred started. It was in their blood, from Benedict Lightwood and Edmound Herondale to their sons.

Now, it was a bit different because when Jem and Will started the Shadowhunters, Gabriel and his brother Gideon joined along with Cecily. Everyone got along pretty well, except when Cecily and Gabriel was doing that stuff, that was what made Will so disgusted. Jem had only chuckled.

Jem knew the ugly truth, he was going to die and there was nothing stopping it. He knew it, he could almost feel it. He was probably going to die before the age of 20. He was only 17. The best he could live was probably up to 20 or 21 before dying. He hated telling people about it, he rarely told anyone because they would just give him glances of pity, it was annoying.

Jem loved Tessa enoughed to let her go, but how'd Tessa react?

He walked up to Tessa and then she jumped into his arms. She smelt like lavender and other flowery scent. "Hello, Tess."

"Hey, James" She breathed

Jem smiled at her and ushered her towards the bench. "Tessa, do you know why I'm-" He gestured to himself "so silver?"

Tessa shook her head.

"I was about 7 or 8, it happened in the summer. I got poisoned somehow and then I tried medicine which only made it worse. Now I have to use this 'medicine', this yin fin thing to help me survive. I die slowly with the medicine but I die fast without the medicine." He smiled bitterly "I'm going to die and I know it."

Tessa didn't move or blink, Jem was worried. What would Tessa think of him now? He held her close by his side, Tessa hugged him and that was when Jem knew it was okay.

* * *

Tessa

Tessa wanted to cry, she was crying, sobbing onto Jem's chest and hugging him tight. Why was the world so cruel? Jem was so kind and polite and so caring? Who would do this to him?

"You know that I wasn't always so polite, Tess." He said hoarsely.

Tessa stood up and gave Jem a hug and ran away, she couldn't take it all in, it was too hard for her. All she knew was that Jem was going to die and that was positive, though there was nothing positive about that.

She had one thought, to go to her room and cry. Sophie was there too, Tessa spilled everything to her, her problems, Jem and all that.

Sophie gave Tessa a hug, it was just really hard. She would just have to get over with it. WITH A BOOK!

Tessa went to the library to see Will sitting there reading a book.

She sat beside Will and said "Hi Will"

Will jumped up in surprise and flushed when he saw it was only Tessa "Hey Tess." He breathed, why was everyone calling her 'Tess' these days?

"What are you r-" Tess was cut off with Will kissing her fully on the lips. Tessa didn't move, she couldn't really move, she was frozen. Will was kissing her? Why would he do that?

Will pushed Tessa away and they were both breathing heavily. "Go away Tessa" He said pronouncing her name completely instead of Tess.

Tessa could have sworn she heard someone's foot steps and maybe even a clicking sound.

The next few days were a blur, Jem passed the halls smiling at Tessa only when they ran into each other. Will wouldn't even look at her in the eye and she could barely eat. It was as if everyone was ignoring her.

Then it was until Jonathan came to the London institute, everyone practically worshipped him, so he joined the shadowhunters. He was officially in the popular crowd with the shadowhunter with him.

Jonathan had platinum blond hair and sharp green eyes and he was a pure genius and was very kind towards Tessa especially and even Sophie noticed which she had said "He has a special inteest towards you."

Tessa didn't even know if she and Jem were still dating or not, probably not, but Tessa hoped that they still were. She loved Jem very much even if he was going to die. She really needed to confront with him.

Jonathan came up to Tessa before Jem had come. He walked towards Tessa smiling in a flirty way "Hello Tessa, I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime on Friday?" He asked in a nervous kind of way. It was endearing that he was nervous at least Tessa now knew he like her.

"Um... Sure! Why not?" She said waving as Jonathan walked away practically bouncing and she turned around to find Sophie not evening remembering Jem who was behind her shocked at what had happened.

* * *

**AN: Whoa! That was alot to take in just one chapter! I prefer Jonathan with Clary! (Pretend that they weren't siblings!) I'm not a fan of incest! Ugh! Anyways, Tessa is going to end up marrying Jem so don't worry! They're OTP! They belong together! JESSA! It's amazing how words make so much emotion! **

**What would Tessa do? What about Jem? Also, what about Sophie? Cecily? I got City of Heavenly Fire! I've been waiting for it! I'm in a very Pewdiepie mood! **

**BROFIST! (I'm not a bro though I joined the bro army!)**


	6. DTRing!

**It's JUNE 6! Thanks for the reviews, I think I got review... XP Anyways, I'm in a totally obsessed mood with YOUTUBE! And people with British accents, no matter how angry or happy they are, they sound sooo BRITISH! *Squeals***

**THE FAULT IN OUR STARS! OH MY FRICKING GODS! I'M DYING! IT WAS SOOOOOO AWESOME! IT WAS SO EMOTIONAL!... I LOVED IT!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, well amybe except for the tears I shed after writing this chapter!**

**Quote of the day! "Pain demands to be felt."**

* * *

Jem

Jem had no idea why Will had kissed Tessa, or why had Tessa been asked out and why did she accept it? Were they not still dating? Jem had asked for advice anonymously asked for advice online and what he learned was that they needed to DTR, whatever that meant, Jem was just going up to Tessa and ask her once again if they were dating or not.

Jem had apparently Googled up "DTR" and it had said: To define or determine the relationship. So, it basically meant that Jem had to just man up and go to Tessa, his Tessa and ask her if they were together or not.

What if Tessa didn't like Jem anymore? What would happen to himself? Jem really didn't know what was to happen. Wait... Will kissed TESSA! HE KISSED TESSA? WHAT? Doesn't that mean that Tessa was cheating on him?

Oh damn, this was actually going to be harder than he expected.

After arithmetic class, arithmetic was actually math, but just in a longer more intelligent way. Anyways, Jem had walked up to Tessa like last time.

"Hey Tessa." Said Jem awkwardly scratching his head.

"Hi Jem" Replied Tessa

"Soooo..." Jem trailed off.

"What is it James?" Asked Tessa sharply

"I saw you kissing William." Asked Jem trying to keep his expression neutral.

"Oh that! Will kissed me first!" Tessa exclaimed childishly.

"I'm just here to DTR." He simply said

"Determine the relationship? I think we're perfectly fine."

"Really? Ignoring each other, accepting dates." Said Jem

Tessa flushed "You saw that too?"

Jem nodded "Yes, please tell me if you still have the feelings that I still have for you or, would you rather just break up if you so really want to go on a date with someone else, while you are dating me." He finished glancing at Tessa

"Jem, I love you, you know that right? I can't explain how, but I just love you. I love you and only you James Carstairs." She finished.

Jem was so touched, he really was.

"So are we still together?" He asked still uncertain.

Tessa slapped her forehead. "Yes."

Jem sighed in relief and did something he would have never done. He shouted "YES! TESSA'S MINE PEOPLE! ALL MINE!"

Everyone pretty much gasped by then, Jem dragged Tessa towards a lounge. "This is the shadowhunter's lounge!" Said Jem with a hint of pride.

"Wow." Said Tessa

There was video games, leather chairs for playing video games, electronic stuff, fridges, trophies, awards and all sorts of stuff you can imagine was there.

"So, since we were being worshipped by practically everyone, and that was because, our families donate lots of money to the school. Which is why this school is so high-tech stuff." He explained.

* * *

Tessa

After visiting the shadowhunter's lounge, they went outside, they didn't have anything else to do because it was a Friday.

It was snowing outside, Tessa wore a thin wool coat, she shivered and sat down on the bench. Jem held her close and together they just sat there in silence.

What was Tessa to do with Jonathan? She would just have to worry about it later, right now, all she needed was Jem.

Tessa needed Jem and Jem needed Tessa.

Love never felt so good.

* * *

"You did not!" Shrieked Sophie bouncing up and down on the bed listening to Tessa's story of what had happened.

"Oh, yes I did Soph. I told him I loved him."

"You guys are so OTP! I posting a Tweet about you guys and on Instagram and I'm going to post it on my two blogs, Tumblr and on Blogger and after that I'll e-mail everyone and then call everyone and we should have a girls night!" Exclaimed a very excited Sophie.

"Sure, let's have a girls night!" Said Tessa.

"Yeah! No guys! We'll do Truth or dare and all that!"

Tessa shrugged and yawned, it was getting late, like really late.

"Good night Sophie." Yawned Tessa

" 'Night."

Tessa fell into a deep sleep.

_A flash of memories passes, memories Tessa didn't recognize. There was blood everywhere, death, misery and pain. Tessa didn't just have to see, she could feel it in her heart. She saw her family, Jem, Sophie, Will and everyone else all being being killed to their death. They had swords, spears and they threw it at the machanic creature._

_The creature creaked and croaked and talked in a monotone voice. It was horrifying, as Tessa watched her friends and feelings being stabbed by these infernal clockwork creatures._

_Then the creature turned towards her "Theresa Starkweather, your day will come." Tessa tried to say that her name wasn't Starkweather and how did it know her first name?_

* * *

**And there it is! I posted 2 videos on Youtube! It's up to you to find it! I had no idea what to write, so this is what I came up with and I'll be even more busy because now I HAVE VLOGS! I AM SO AWESOME!**


	7. Fierce Midnight and Truth or Dare

**Hello! I'd like to give shoutouts to:**

**Izombkllr, ****mirandaparra15, ****Lutheish! You guys are SOO Awesome! I'd also recommend you guys who didn't read my other story 'The Challenge'**

**Dares! And Truths! I actually Googled some up, it was SOOOO dirty! I'm still recovering from it! I also have 4 chapters to write! So, I'm in a hurry!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Tessa

Ever since Jem had told Tessa about his illness, Tessa was worried about Jem. She was always carefull around Jem, she still loved him though.

This was a co-ed party whatever that meant, it was a sleepover party and guys were invited too. Only the guys could only be at half the party.

Sophie was most likely the host or something "Hello everyone! Welcome, by the way guys can only stay half the sleep over."

The guys groaned "But, we're already wearing our pajamas.

Cecily was the Will's sister, she had dark black hair and bright blue sparkling eyes. She was also very stylish and talkative.

Cecily was invited also, Tessa was secretly glad that Tatiana, Jessamine or any other of their friends weren't here, if they were, it would have been an extreme disaster. Everything would be ruined and dramatic.

Tessa had met Cecily mostly because Sophie had introduced Tessa to Cecily. Sophie had literally pushed Tessa up to Cecily and said 'Cecily meet Tessa, Tessa meet Cecily. Ah, I've always wanted to do that.' She had said.

From that moment on, they were friends.

Will, Jem, Gabriel, Magnus, Gideon, Sophie, Tessa and Cecily were there at the sleepover party at Tessa and Sophie's dorm.

"Okay, let's play Truth or Dare! Sit down kids!" Said Sophie acting like a teacher but was hit in the head with a pillow.

Everyone then sat down bored.

"Everyone knows the rules, right? Anyways, if you can't do the task or answer the question, you have to take off a piece of clothing." Explained Tessa.

"Who wants to start?" Asked Sophie.

Will raised his hands frantically waving and screaming "MEEE! MOI!"

"Will, truth or dare?" Asked Sophie.

"Hmm... DARE!"

"I dare you to kiss the hottest person in the room. By the way you can kiss either girl or boy." Smirked Sophie

"BUT I'M THE HOTTEST PERSON! HOW DO I KISS MYSELF?"

"Will! Then kiss the second hottest!" Exclaimed Magnus sighing wearily, even Magnus was getting tired of Will complimenting himself.

"CLOSE YOUR DAMN EYES!" Yelled Will, Will must have been very embarrassed about doing this because he was sweating for absolutely no reason and was also flushing red.

Everyone closed their eyes and when Will turned around, they opened their eyes, Will had walked over to Tessa whose eyes were closed, Will had kissed Tessa.

Magnus clapped "Well, that was kind of obvious who Will was going to kiss."

"Will, choose the next person." Ordered Sophie.

"James, Truth or Dare?" Asked Will.

"Dare." Answered Jem.

"Wait! I'm Googling up the list of dirty dares!" Declared Will gleefully "Ok, hmm... Lick someone's face... mooning... lick the floor...DEAR GOD! MY EYES!" Will screamed dramatically fainting.

His phone dropped and it showed everyone what he was searching up, it was very, very dirty.

"What? Ew, Will what is wrong with you? That it's... too dirty, you idiot!" Snapped Magnus.

Will sat up glaring at Magnus "Well, you dared me to skinny dip with people inside the pool!"

Magnus shrugged "Well, it wasn't that bad, you said that you enjoyed it!"

Will rolled his eyes and then rubbed his hands together in an evil kind of way. "James, go outside this door and walk about a few metres and start screaming "PORN IS GOOD FOR YOU!" Screamed Will. He was screaming awfully a lot today, was Will going mental?

"Well, it is better than mooning." Said Jem.

"Wait!" Said Magnus "Jem may be faking it, someone must go with him! Tessa go with Jem and make sure he screams loud and clear enough for everyone to hear Jem."

Tessa nodded and followed Jem out the door.

A few metres of walking later, Jem starting screaming "PORN IS GOOD FOR YOU!"

Most of the doors started to open, but they didn't see anyone because Jem ran and pulled Tessa along with him back to Tessa and Sophie's room. Tessa was laughing very hard, she had never heard Jem scream before. It sounded so beautiful, amazing, strong and all that.

When Tessa stopped laughing, she had closed her eyes when she was laughing and somehow she was being carried by Jem and she wasn't in her room. She was sitting on a bed, a bed with blue covers with bears on them.

"Jem, where am I?" She asked.

"In my room." Jem answered smiling.

"So is this your bed?" She asked gesturing towards the blue covering with bears on it, Tessa was trying so hard not to laugh.

"Yes, don't laugh at the my bed. I love my little bears. They're comfy." Answered Jem.

"Ok..." Said Tessa thinking very dirty thoughts **(AN: Yes! Those thoughts! XD) **"So what do you want to do?"

"I have no clue." Answered Jem honestly "I just didn't want to do a dare ever again."

"Are you sure? I think you'll do a dare some day." Said Tessa "I'm sure of it."

"If you're so sure, maybe." Said Jem thoughtfully.

After Jem said those words, he took out his violin and adjusted the violin and started playing a piece. It sounded so sad, haunting and then calm, relaxing. It reminded Tessa of Jem.

When Jem was done, Tessa stood up and clapped loudly "It's amazing, did you write this yourself? I've never heard this piece before."

"I did this myself." Said Jem with a hint of pride.

"That's so amazing! You did it all by yourself! It sounded so nice, I love it!" Said Tessa smiling.

* * *

Jem

It was then when Jem had noticed that Tessa was wearing a night gown, her dark brown hair was unbound, it tumbled around her face and Jem felt a and he had the most absurd urge to bury his hands in it, to draw her close, his hands cupping the back of her neck.

She reached out a soft hand for him and for a moment, wild hope rose up in him, unstoppable as the tide, but she only laid her hand against his forehead, careful as a nurse. "You're burning up. You should be resting. I think you're getting sick."

He jerked away from her before he could stop himself. Her gray eyes widened. "Jem, what it is it? You don't want me to touch you?"

"Not like that." The words burst out before he could stop them.

"Like what?" Her confusion was plain on her face. Her pulse beat at the side of her throat; where her nightgown was open he could see the soft curve of her collarbone. He dug his fingers into the palms of his hands. He could not hold back the words any more. It was swim or drown.

"As if you were a nurse and I were your patient," he told her. "Do you think I do not know that when you take my hand, it is only so that you can feel my pulse? Do you think I do not know that when you look into my eyes it is only to see how much of the drug I have taken? If I were another man, a normal man, I might have hopes, presumptions even; I might —" _I might want you_. He broke off before he said it. It could not be said. Words of love were one thing: words of desire were dangerous as a rocky shore where a ship could founder. It was hopeless, he knew it was hopeless, and yet —

She shook her head. "This is the fever speaking, not you."

_Hopeless._ The despair cut at him like a dull knife, and he said the next words without thinking: "You can't even believe I could want you. That I am alive enough, healthy enough —"

"No —" She caught at his arm, and it was like having five brands of fire laid across his skin. Desire lanced through him like pain. "James, that isn't at all what I meant —"

He laid his hand over hers, where she held his arm. He heard her indrawn breath sharp, surprised. But not horrified. She did not pull away. She did not remove his hand.

She let him hold her, and turn her, so that they stood face to face, close enough to breathe each other in.

"Tessa," he said. She looked up at him.

The fever pounded in him like blood, and he no longer knew what was the desire and what was the drug, or if the one simply enhanced the other, and it did not matter, it did not matter because he wanted her, he had wanted her for so long. Her eyes were huge and gray, her pupils dilated, and her lips were parted on a breath as if she were about to speak, but before she could speak he kissed her.

The kiss exploded in his head like fireworks on Guy Fawkes' Day.

He closed his eyes on a whirl of colors and sensations almost to intense to bear, her lips were soft and hot under his and he found himself running his fingers over her face, the curves at her cheekbones, the hammering pulse in her throat, the tender skin at the back of her neck. It took every ounce of control he had to touch her gently, not to crush her against him, and when she raised her arms and twined them around his neck, sighing into his mouth, he had to stifle a gasp and for a moment hold himself very still or they would have been on the floor.

Her own hands on him were gentle, but there was no mistaking their encouragement. Her lips murmured against his, whispering his name, her body soft and strong in his arms.

He followed the arch of her back with his hands, feeling the curve of it under her nightgown, and he could not stop himself then: he pulled her so tightly against him that they both stumbled, and collapsed backward onto the bed.

Tessa sank into the cushions and he propped himself over her. Her hair had come out of its plaits and tumbled dark and unbound over the pillows.

A flush of blood spread over her face and down to the neckline of her gown, staining her pale skin. The hot press of body to body was dizzying, like nothing he had imagined, more fierce and delicious than the most delirious music. He kissed her again and again, each time harder, savoring the texture of her lips under his, the taste of her mouth, until the intensity of it threatened to tip over from pleasure into pain.

He should stop, he knew. This had gone beyond honor, beyond any bounds of propriety.

He had imagined, sometimes, kissing her, carefully cupping her face between his hands, but had never imagined this, that they would be wrapped so tightly around each other that he could hardly tell where he left off and she began. That she would kiss him and stroke him and run her fingers through his hair.

That when he hesitated with his fingers on the tie of her dressing-gown, the reasonable part of his brain commanding his rebellious and unwilling body to stop, that she would neatly solve the dilemma by undoing the fastening herself and lying back as the material fell away around her and she looked up at him in only her thin nightgown.

Her chin was raised, determination and candor in her eyes, and her lifted arms welcomed him back to her, enfolding him, drawing him in.

"Jem, my Jem," she was whispering, and he whispered back, losing his words against her mouth, whispering what was true but what he hoped she wouldn't understand. He whispered in Chinese, worried that if he spoke in English, he would say something profoundly stupid. _Wo ai ni. Ni hen piao liang, Tessa. Zhe shi jie shang, wo shi zui ai ni de._

"What does it mean?" she whispered.

He stilled against her body. "It means that you are beautiful and that I love you the most. I did not tell you this before because I was afraid that you might of thought that I was taking liberties."

She reached up and touched his cheek. He could feel his heart beating against hers. It felt as if it might beat out of his chest entirely.

"Take them," Tessa whispered smiling.

His heart soared, and he gathered her up against him, something he had never done before, but she did not seem to mind his clumsiness. Her hands were traveling gently over him, learning his body. Her fingers stroked the bone of his hip, the cup of his collar. They tangled in his shirt and it was up and over his head, and he was leaning into her, shaking silvery hair out of his face. He saw her eyes go wide and felt his insides tighten.

"I know," he said, looking down at himself, skin like papier-mache, ribs like violin strings. "I am not — I mean, I look —"

"Beautiful," she said, and the word was a pronouncement. "You are beautiful, James Carstairs."

Breath eased back into his lungs and they were kissing again, her hands warm and smooth against his bare skin.

She touched him with hesitant, curious strokes, mapping a body that seemed to flower under her ministrations into something perfect, healthy: no longer a fragile device of swiftly diminishing flesh lashed to a framework of breakable bones.

It was only now, that this was happening, that he realized how sincerely he had believed it never would.

He could feel the soft, nervous puffs of her breath against the sensitive skin of his throat as he drew his hands up and over her body. He touched her as he would touch his violin, it was how he knew to touch something that was precious and loved.

He had carried the violin in his arms from Shanghai to London and he had carried Tessa, too, in his heart, for longer than he thought he remembered.

When had it happened? His hands touched her through the nightgown, the curve and dip of her waist and hips like the curve of the Guarneri, but the violin did not give gratifying gasps when he touched it, did not seek his mouth out for kisses or have fascinating eyelids that fluttered shut just so when he stroked the sensitive skin at the backs of her knees.

The pearl buttons of her nightdress were smooth under his fingertips.

Her body bowed backward, her throat arched, as the material slipped aside, leaving her shoulder bare.

Her breath was quick in her throat, the curls of her brown hair stuck to her flushed cheeks and forehead, the material of her dress crushed between them. He was shaking himself as he bent to kiss her bare skin, skin that most likely no one but herself, and her hand came up to cup his head, threading through the hair at the back of his neck.

There was the sound of a crash. And a choking fog of yin fen filled the room.

It was as if Jem had swallowed fire; he jerked back and away from Tessa with such force that he nearly overbalanced them both.

Tessa sat up as well, pulling the front of her night-dress together, her expression suddenly self-conscious.

All Jem's heat was gone; his skin was suddenly freezing, with shame, and with fear for Tessa, he had never dreamed of her being this close to the poisonous stuff that had destroyed his life.

But the laquer box was broken: a thick layer of shining powder lay across the floor; and even as Jem drew in a breath to tell her she must go, that she must leave him if she were to be safe, he did not think of the loss of the precious drug, or of the danger to him if it could not be retrieved. He thought only:

No more.

The yin fen has taken so much from me: my family, the years of my life, the strength in my body, the breath in my lungs. It will not take from me this too: the most precious thing we are given by the Angel. The ability to love. I love Tessa Gray.

And I will make sure that she knows it.

"Tessa, go back." Said Jem.

"But, I can help you clean this up." Said Tessa.

"Just go, please." Begged Jem, his had never felt so scared in his life and for Tessa.

Tessa, did she not know how poisonous this was?

* * *

**Ok, so stuff is similar to 'Fierce Midnight'! Go Google it and you'll find it! There you go! 2,000+ words! **

**FLUFFY FLUFF! YAY!**


	8. Naked

**Shoutouts to: Lutheish, mirandaparra15**

**I will be rewriting this story to include Magnus Bane! Though I deleted all my docs!**

**SPOILER ALERT! Does anyone watch Game of Thrones? I just saw the Purple Wedding and the Red Wedding and I am shocked. KING JOFFREY IS DEAD! Also, I think Joffery is a spoiled little brat. Margaery is such a manipulator! Awesomesauce! I am just starting GoT, it is SOOO violent and uncensored! **

**HELLO SUMMER VACATION! =D **

* * *

Tessa

Tessa was flushing for some unknown reason she could not think of, Tessa was a bit embarrassed of what she had done minutes or hours before. Tessa could still feel Jem's lips on her lips, and his warm breath and scent all over her. When the yin fin spilled, Jem had looked at Tessa in the eye with a look of regret and fear. What was there to fear?

She shivered at the sudden chill that when down to the bone then blushed when she started thinking about Jem, Tessa was very glad that there was no one there to see Tessa furiously blushing.

Tessa walked to the Institute's library, it was always full of books, all wonderful and yet so beautifully amazing. She had not come to the library in quite a while, the last time she came, she ended up kissing Will Herondale, like she was going to do it again. She was not going to do that again because, the first time it happened, Jem had seen it happen and it almost ended their relationship.

She ran her hand across the book covers, she loved the library, it was felt like home to Tessa.

A Tale Of Two Cities was sitting on a shelf in the farther section of the library. Tessa sat down and started reading, she drowned herself into the love triangle of Lucie Manette, Charles Darney and Sydney Carton. Tessa couldn't help but quietly cry over Sydney Carton, why did he have to die? Well, it was kind of obvious, he was dying for love, for Lucie.

Tessa wondered if everyone at the sleepover were still there, was it over yet? It was time to find out, Tessa hoped that she wasn't flushing anymore, it would be truly embarrassing.

* * *

When Tessa walked in, the sleepover was more of a party by know, there were pillows everywhere, clothes were also thrown around carelessly. What had happened? Tessa was sure that she was only gone for a few hours, it surely couldn't have gotten this bad, could it?

Yes, it could.

The sight was quite horrifying, the shocking part was that Will was the only one dressed and not naked at all, he had passed out for some apparent reason. Will must have passed out of fright, or it was because he was drinking too much. Sophie was with Gideon and Gabriel was with Cecily. It was safe to say that they were cuddling, naked.

It was quite disgusting, but also very good blackmail. Tessa decided against it, she would just remind them later, mostly after this. It was frightning, so frightning, Tessa couldn't scream, she ran to Jem's room. Tessa mostly did that because Jem's room was the only room she knew.

At least Jem was wearing something, Tessa was in the verge of screaming. Jem was standing up, playing the violin with eyes closed, he was moving a bit to the beat, the melodic sounded so sad. Tessa sat on Jem's blue cover which had teddy bears on it, waiting for Jem to finish.

Jem played the last note and plopped onto the bed, the first time, Tessa ever seen him so ungraceful, but he made it look graceful. Jem opened his silver eyes and his eyes widen at the sight of Tessa once again sitting on his bed.

Tessa blushed "Hi." She whispered.

"Um... Hi?" Said Jem.

"Hi."

"Um..."

Tessa smirked "Do I make you speechless?"

Jem nodded, Tessa was getting advantage at this.

Tessa sighed "I'm in shock." She declared.

"Why?" Asked Jem.

"I can't go back to my room." Answered Tessa.

"And why is that?" Asked Jem, "That is because everyone is naked in there, except for Will." Said Tessa.

Tessa did not think it was even possible for Jem's eyes to widen possibly even more, then he smiled evilly "Shall we take pictures and blackmail them with it?" Asked Jem.

Tessa nodded.

"Let's do it!" Said Jem jumping up from the bed.

* * *

**Well, that was certainly a terrible chapter. I'm so sorry! I was watching Game of Thrones on Youtube and my parents practically banned me from going on Instagram and caught me on it and I think that they may punish me, AND I somehow am missing $270. SOOOO, I'm kind of stressed here.**

**I am also terribly bored out of hell. SOO, do me a favor and review!**


End file.
